rileyslogosfandomcom-20200213-history
New Line Cinema
1973-1987 Warning: The video provided has quick flashing. Abstain from watching it if you have epilepsy. Nicknames: The (Creepy) Red Line, A Nightmare on the New Line Street, Flashes of Doom Logo: On a black background, a red line stretches out across the screen. It then "flashes" rapidly, seeming to vibrate and form more lines above. The lines eventually form the words "NEW LINE CINEMA", and when the word is completed the screen begins to flash red. When the flashing is finished, the logo is now red with black segmenting (think of the CBS/Fox logo), and the word "FROM" can be seen above and to the left of the logo. The logo is "wiped" away at the end. Variants: # New Line used a different logo in print and at the end of trailers and movies from 1967 to 1987, it is the letters "NL" connected together. As far as we know, this was never used as an actual New Line logo. # There is also a high-contrast version with a dark blue background and "FROM NEW LINE CINEMA" in pink. Closing Variants: # The end of the original Nightmare on Elm Street just has the NEW LINE CINEMA text without the "NL" combination. # There is an ending variant where it's just the print logo where it says: "FROM NEW LINE CINEMA" and the "NL" combination. This appears at the end of A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge. # The end of A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors has the "FROM NEW LINE CINEMA" text in the same font as the end credits. FX/SFX: The Scanimate "flashing" and the line effects. Cheesy Factor: The logo looks very ugly. Secondly, the vibration and flashing effects are not well done. Music/Sounds: Sometimes, it has its own music: a calypso jingle, done on a synthesizer followed by a deep electric guitar riff and two drumbeats at the end. Usually, it is quiet, in other words, no audio throughout, and this increases the scare factor. Availability: Rare. Can be seen on the first two Nightmare on Elm Street movies. Strangely, this is seen on the 1999 and 2005 DVDs of A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (which originally used the next logo). This was also seen on the first Critters movie, as well as Xtro. Early prints of Alone in the Dark didn't have any logo. The 1980 MGM/CBS release of The Streetfighter and the 1982 Wizard Video release of The Streetfighter's Last Revenge use this logo, but not the 1981 MGM/CBS release of Return of the Streetfighter. It is also featured on the 1987 HBO/Cannon Video release of The Evil Dead, though is completely absent on recent releases of said film, it is unknown if it's intact on the original Thorn-EMI Video release or the Congress Video reprint. This is also intact on the Image Entertainment DVD of Quiet Cool after the 4th logo. Scare Factor: High. The ugliness of the logo, the silence, and the black and blood red colour scheme may get to a lot. Low to medium with the Toei music version, and the B&W variant, due to the less unnerving color scheme . 1987 Nicknames: The Filmbox, Box and Filmstrips, The Ladder, The Earlier Ladder, The Original Filmbox, New Line Filmbox Logo: On a black background, we see a box, connected with 2 filmstrips. It glows blue, and "NEW LINE CINEMA" is below, glowing in blue as well. Basically a still of the next logo, but the words are in black. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Ultra rare. This plasters the previous logo on the RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video release of Quiet Cool. This was originally used on the original theatrical release and TV spots of A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors and appears on the 1987 Media Home Entertainment VHS and Laserdisc releases, as well as the 1999 New Line Home Video VHS release. It may have also appeared on U.S. theatrical prints of Summer Night, but the IVE release doesn't use a logo, though the logo can be seen on the packaging. Scare Factor: None. It's much better than the previous logo. 1987-1995 Nicknames: The Filmbox 2, Box and Filmstrips 2, The Ladder 2, New Line Filmbox 2 Logo: On a blue/white ethereal background, a black box zooms and twirls from the screen. In the background, several filmstrips float by, as the box is connected by two filmstrips. One of the filmstrips attaches itself to the side of the box, and the other filmstrip tilts to half a right angle and attaches itself to the side of the box. The background fades to black, the box/ladder "glowing" blue at the end. The words "NEW LINE CINEMA" fade under the logo. Variants: # Some showings in Australia have the preceding Roadshow Television logo morph into the black box in the beginning of the New Line logo. # Beginning around 1991, there is less glowing blue around the box and it has more of a purplish tone to it. Closing Variants: # The first closing variant is basically the same as the opening logo. Except, the box and filmstrips are in white. This appears on A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master. # The second closing variant shows "From" above the company name. # Starting around 1994, the "From" is gone, though there is space between the logo and company name. FX/SFX: The spinning box and filmstrip, excellent 2D animation. Music/Sounds: Usually none or the opening of the film. The Roadshow Television variant has an extended version of the 1992 Roadshow Entertainment jingle playing over it. Availability: Rare. Current prints of most films update it with the next logo, though older prints will have this logo. Notable examples include older prints of the fourth, fifth and sixth films of the Nightmare on Elm Street series. This can be found on all pre-2002 releases of the second and third Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles films. The first film, however, doesn't include this and goes straight to the opening credits on most U.S. VHS and DVD releases, while the Blu-Ray of the second film contains the 4th logo (though it's retained on most current international prints (except the 2006 Magixeyes VCD) after the 1981 20th Century Fox logo). The end variant can be found on The Mask, Wes Craven's New Nightmare, Dumb and Dumber and Friday. This made its last appearance on the infamous North (most video releases omit it and go straight to the Columbia logo), but it was also seen on UK theatrical prints of The Mask, despite all home video releases using the next logo. This is retained on most home video releases of Drop Dead Fred such as the original 1991 LIVE Home Video VHS (later reissued by F.H.E. in 1996), the 2003 Artisan DVD (after the Artisan logo), the 2002 Universal DVD from the UK (after the 1997 Universal logo), and the UK 25th Anniversary Blu-Ray from Final Cut Entertainment (after the 1990 Universal logo). However the original UK rental VHS of Drop Dead Fred edits this out and goes straight to the opening credits. It also appeared on the theatrical U.S. release of Babar: The Movie, but most home video releases don't include this and go straight to the opening credits (the first VHS from Family Home Entertainment and possibly eOne's 2014 DVD release have the closing logo intact). The MGM DVD release of Amos and Andrew has this plastering the Columbia Pictures logo before going to the Castle Rock Entertainment logo. However, a 1998 MGM/UA Movie Time VHS and one On Demand print had the New Line, Columbia and Castle Rock logos present, while most HD streaming masters and the Olive Films Blu-Ray have the 2012 MGM logo plastering over the New Line and Columbia logos. This is also retained on the Shout! Factory Blu-Ray of The Lawnmower Man. Scare Factor: None to minimal. This is a harmless logo. 1994-2010 New Line Cinema 1994 logo 1.png|1994 prototype variant New Line Cinema 1994 logo 2.png|1994-1997 variant New Line Cinema logo 1997.jpg|1997-2003 variant New Line Cinema logo 2001.jpg|2001-2003 variant New Line Cinema logo 2003.jpg|2003-2010 variant Nicknames: The CGI Filmbox, The Filmbox 3, Box and Filmstrips 3, The CGI Ladder, The Ladder 3, New Line Filmbox 3 Logo: A black box rotates out from an extreme close-up, with a blue light in the background. Various filmstrips zoom past the box as two more filmstrips rotate in, one attaching itself to the side of the box, and one attaching itself to the top-right to form the familiar logo. The blue light dies down to create a glowing effect around the "ladder" as "NEW LINE CINEMA" zooms-out from below in ITC Garamond Cond Book font. The respective company byline fades-in underneath. Bylines: # July 29, 1994-November 18, 1994: A TURNER Company # December 16, 1994-1997: A Turner Company # 1997-2001, Mid-November 7, 2003: A Time Warner Company # 2001-2003: An AOL Time Warner Company # December 17, 2003-September 3, 2010: A TimeWarner Company # At the end on some films, the logo is bylineless. Variants: # From July 29, 1994 to November 18, 1994, a prototype variant of this logo was used. The differences are the light moves all around the logo, before settling into its usual place, and the New Line text zooms out with a trail effect (and starts out black before fading to white), the finished product looks very similar to the 3rd logo's finished product. The Turner byline is used here, sometimes chyroned in on some releases. This was used on The Mask, Corrina Corrina, Wes Craven's New Nightmare and The Swan Princess (the theatrical release only, the Turner Home Entertainment VHS from 1995 edits it out. However it is retained on the 2004 DVD from Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment). The second version would make its debut on Dumb and Dumber, released on December 16, 1994. # There is a videotaped variation of this logo where the animation runs at a smoother, fast-paced frame rate. This can be seen on original VHS releases of Mortal Kombat and Now and Then. # On 3D movies, including Journey to the Center of the Earth and The Final Destination, the filmstrips, ladders, and text zoom-in. # At the end of some movies, such as Elf, the print logo is shown with the words "NEW LINE CINEMA" in a bold Times font to the right of it, and the TimeWarner byline below, this scrolls up with the credits. Closing: The logo is white during the end of the credits on most releases. FX/SFX: Very good CGI animation! Music/Sounds: A string fanfare composed by Michael Kamen. It begins with a high violin note that rapidly but calmly descends with many notes, ending with a quiet chime/string theme. Music/Sounds Variants: # On some movies, such as the Blade movies, the opening theme of the movie plays over the logo. # On Don Juan DeMarco, the fanfare is higher-pitched. # On The Wedding Singer, there is a re-orchestrated and double-pitched version of the logo's theme, which is echoed more and has a different flute note. # The theme is shortened on some movies. # In 2001, a different, short-lived fanfare with flutes and choirs was used. For this one, the New Line Home Entertainment logo was kept silent. Availability: Common. Much more prolific than their past logos, given their high-profile status thanks to the Turner and Time Warner acquisitions. The version with the Turner byline is a hard find, but not too hard. Turner-era New Line Home Video releases can still be found on the markets, if you look harder enough. Newer issues of Turner-era releases update the Turner byline with a Time Warner byline, which would become major in the near future. This logo has even been sighted plastering the 1987 logo on several films. Such examples include HBO's print of Drop Dead Fred, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles films, and current prints of the Nightmare on Elm Street series. The prototype version can be found on the aforementioned movies above. The second version with the Turner byline can be seen on the films Seven, Mortal Kombat, Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery, Friday and Dumb and Dumber. Also seen on some video games based on New Line Cinema properties, mainly the Lord of the Rings franchise. This precedes the 1st logo on the Image Entertainment DVDs of Quiet Cool and Xtro, but many DVD releases are updating this logo with the 2003 version. Debuted on The Mask and was last seen on Going the Distance. Scare Factor: None to minimal. This is a very popular logo. 2011-present Warner Bros New Line Cinema 2011 logo 1.png Warner Bros New Line Cinema 2011 logo 2.png Nicknames: The WB/New Line Combo, The Transition, The WB Shield/New Line Filmbox Transformation, The WB/New Line Transition, The CGI Filmbox 2, The Filmbox 4, The Golden Filmbox, Box and Filmstrips 4, The CGI Ladder 2, The Ladder 4, New Line Filmbox 4, Golden New Line Filmbox Logo: We travel through the clouds to see the 1998 Warner Bros. shield, with the banner on it reading "WARNER BROS. PICTURES" and the standard TimeWarner byline fading in below, both zooming in toward the screen. The shield then breaks up into pieces, leaving the blue part of the shield and the byline. We pan from a day sky to a cloudy night sky. The gold pieces turn into filmstrips and squares (now rounded at the edges) of the New Line logo while all the letters of "NEW LINE CINEMA", in a stylized flat font, appears flipping in. Also, parts of the WB shield appear in the filmstrips and squares for 3 seconds. The logo shines and the TimeWarner byline fades in below. Bylines: # 2011-2018: A TimeWarner Company (with "TimeWarner" in its own logo font) # 2018-present: A WARNERMEDIA Company (with "WARNERMEDIA" in its own logo font) FX/SFX: The WB shield breaking up and forming the NLC logo. Amazing CGI with a great day into night transition. Music/Sounds: The WB/New Line themes playing for their respective logos. Otherwise, none or the opening theme of the movie. Availability: Common. Can be seen on all New Line releases since The Rite in 2011, all distributed by Warner Bros. (since 2008, New Line Cinema is a subsidiary of Warner Bros., hence the WB shield in the beginning). Scare Factor: None to low. The gold logo on a dark, cloudy night sky is a little ominous. Other than that, it's a pretty neat logo, although not as well liked as the last logo. Category:Movie Section